


Unbelievable

by chromamaa



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Adoption, Age Difference, Amnesiac!Tadashi, F/F, Fluff, Hella, Implied abuse, Incest, M/M, Mainly a generic college AU, Rating May Change, but still hell, cross-dressing, hidashi, i'm in hidashi hell, it's a nice hell, like how do??, tagging is p hard tbh, there'll be parts where it's pretty ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromamaa/pseuds/chromamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi can't remember his past but he knows there's a person he needs to be with. When he falls in love with his friend's kid brother, he starts to think that maybe Hiro is the person he's been looking for all his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At 16 Years Old...

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo~★!! This is actually my first fanfic and I dunno how it happened but I started shipping Hidashi just out of no where. I read so many fanfics and drew Hidashi but it wasn't enough wHHHEEEEEZEEE-- And thus I started a fanfic www  
> The need for Hidashi is strong. Too strong. But really gomen for funky grammar if any. I just really needed an outlet for all these feels. Also I figure Hiro and Tadashi's hella fluent in Japanese and English cause their parents y'know. Esp if they're boy geniuses man.

Tadashi Hamada was only 7 years old when he swore to protect his little brother as he watched his parents get buried 6 feet under. Tadashi held onto Hiro's hand tightly that day, promising him eternal protection for as long as he lived. The smaller child only blinked at the scene, watching many adults cry not just for their parents, but for them as well. Hiro, who was only 3 years old, kept quiet throughout the ceremony along with the occasional tip-toeing and whisper in his brother's ear, "'Dashi, hungry…" Tadashi only huffed bitterly, of course Hiro didn't understand what was going on, he was only a child. Tadashi was only a child too, a child who was forced to grow up.

At 7 years old, Tadashi Hamada steeled his heart and didn't cry that day.

* * *

 

The boys were thrown into an orphanage in a church located at the heart of the bustling city of San Fransokyo right after the funeral. The two actually many relatives, but none of them could afford to raise two children at the same time. Tadashi could care less really, to him, as long as he was with his baby brother, everything would be okay. Besides, the nuns were kind but stern to them, and they were also well fed and properly educated because "anyone could be adopted anytime." Learning was fun for the boys, especially science and math, though Tadashi had to admit it was ironic being taught the evolution of human species in a place where all believe that God made Adam and Eve. In the end, the Hamada siblings were exceptionally gifted, especially the younger of the pair. They were a pair because neither of them ever left the other's side. They were always there together, hand in hand, hopeful eyes and smiles looking at each other and towards the future.

"Hey Hiro…" a 11 year old Tadashi started one night as they lay on their shared bed. They actually had a bunk bed but Hiro wanted to be with Tadashi, and Tadashi felt the same with Hiro.

"Yes, Nii-chan?" the 7 year old replied softly, sleep evident in his voice. Tadashi smiled.

"When I turn 18, I'm gonna get a good job to buy you whatever you want, go to that fancy college that everyone wants to go to, and then we'll live in a better, bigger house. Just you and me… How does that sound?"

"…We'll be together still?" was all Hiro squeaked out as he clutched his brother's shirt. Tadashi shifted his position so the two faced each other.

"Of course we would, you bonehead… Why wouldn't we?" Tadashi stared at Hiro, looked at how the boy produced giant drops of tears.

"Promise 'Dashi!" Hiro finally said, shoving his pinky to Tadashi with teary eyes, "Promise that you'll never leave me! If you do, you'll have to swallow a thousand needles!"

"Hahaha, I don't need to promise to always be with you, because I always will be… But if you wish it… I promise we'll always be together, forever," Tadashi pinky promised Hiro and wiped the boy's tears away before kissing the top of his head and muttering a "good night". The two held each other in their arms that night, feeling so happy that they could cry.

At 11 years old, Tadashi Hamada whispered promises of the future and didn't cry that day.

* * *

 

It was always fun at the orphanage, Tadashi noted, but it was probably because Hiro was always with him. Sure, the two always invented new things and even built a "ratty excuse of an airplane" as Hiro called it, "that still flew" as Tadashi added, but that wasn't why it was always fun. Tadashi knew for a while now that his feelings for Hiro were growing stronger by every millisecond. He could feel it whenever he looked at Hiro, the endless tugging of his heart. Hiro was so, so innocent, so smart, so kind, so sassy, and just oh, so _perfect_. The urge to protect the boy was so strong and the borderline between familial love and romantic love was nearly zero.

".05 millimeters…" Tadashi whispered, watching Hiro dip his hand in barrels, looking for screws for their next project.

".05? Uh, Nii-chan, isn’t that a bit too small? I don't think a screw that small could hold thick plates of aluminum alloy together…" Hiro commented, overhearing his brother.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I wasn't talking about the project…"

"Hnn, then what were you talking abo-OW!" Tadashi immediately ran to his little brother and took the boy's hand and examined the cut. Unbelievable. Only Hiro could get grazed by two sharp screws at the same time.

"You bonehead… Be more careful…" Tadashi carefully inspected the cut, it was placed on his left hand, his ring finger more specifically. It was almost in a V-shape just 1.5 inches above his knuckles but it wasn't that deep. The elder Hamada had brought them back home to their room to clean the cut, much to Hiro's displeasure.

"Ouch! Nii-chan, I don't think you actually have to put alcohol on it! It's just a small cut!"

"Heh, if it's 'just a small cut', put up with it," Tadashi threw the alcohol-soaked cotton away and looked over his desk for a band aid and a red lollipop.

"Hrmm, it… Kinda looks like a heart… Pretty girly…" Hiro snorted as he looked his injury more closely.

"Huh, you're right…" Tadashi looked more closely while he was putting on the band-aid. The elder gave his brother the lollipop with a final, "It'll probably only leave a scar."

"Ooh, thank you!" Hiro exclaimed taking the candy with much joy, his hand still lifted in front of his brother's face.

"Hmm, what is it?" Tadashi looked over the younger with questioning eyes, especially at the red tint growing on his cheeks.

"You always kiss my boo-boos…"Hiro shyly stated and Tadashi couldn't hold back a laugh, "Wha-! Fine! I won't ask for it anymore!"

Before the younger Hamada could pull his hand away, Tadashi held onto his wrist, stopping the movement. The elder slid his hand to Hiro's fingertips, pulling the latter's hand near his face. Hiro's slightly pink face and awed expression was what Tadashi kept his eye on. 'Adorable…' Tadashi thought as he chastely kissed the band-aid on his brother's ring finger. The two stayed like that for a while before getting up and leaving the orphanage again to look for more screws. That night, for the first time since their first fight, Hiro climbed the ladder of their bunk bed and slept separately from Tadashi. 'It would only be for tonight,' Tadashi thought to himself before hearing Hiro's soft whisper.

"Good night, Tadashi-nii… I love you…" Tadashi felt warm, his love for his brother heating him up.

"Yeah… I love you too, Hiro…" The different meanings in their love hurt Tadashi, but he smiled all the same.

At 13 years old, Tadashi Hamada sank deeper into his immoral love and didn't cry that night.

* * *

 

Christmas and New Year's eve passed right before the Hamada siblings' eyes, eyes that couldn't look into each other's properly anymore. Hands that continued to hold each other, intertwined fingers and all, but feelings that couldn't be voiced. Not now, not when they're still so young and green. But the emotion's still there, still in the air, it was so close, the temptation to open the box was so unbearable. But Tadashi had to hold back, he was 14 now and in just 4 more years he could finally be free from the orphanage. He could finally take Hiro away from there and into a better place, the orphanage wasn't bad at all. Tadashi just wanted to be with baby brother alone for the rest of his life.

The happiness and love could only last for so long. It happened all so fast. Exchanging gifts, a news-paper boy cap for Tadashi and a bracelet with a single bell for Hiro, who grew attached to the presents the other gave to them. The pair crossed 'Cat-sized Hover boots' off their projects list on New Year's eve, the boots in the corner of their room. Then the two was only making Hamada Brothers Rules on that fateful day. The day the nuns apologized to the both of them, the pain and sadness evident in their eyes as they took Tadashi away from Hiro. The latter, confused as to why they took his big brother away questioned the nuns. Tadashi could hear the high pitched wails of "What're you doing?! Why are you taking Tadashi?! Take me with him!"

Sitting on a chair and being stared down by a man was the last thing Tadashi could ever want. He knew were this was going, there had been many children seated at this chair before him. The man wasn't even asking him questions, he just asked the nuns about him. Tadashi didn’t have a say at all. 'Hiro' was all Tadashi could think of. His precious baby brother, who he loved so much. 'Please… Any god up there… Please…' he inwardly begged. 'Let me stay here…' he thought in vain.

"This is the boy genius right?" The man smirked at the nun, who only replied hesitantly.

"Y-yes, Tadashi Hamada is incredibly gifted… His brother, Hiro as w-" The man cut her off.

"I only want one of the boys, the smarter one. Tadashi was it? Guess what my boy," Tadashi paled at the next words the man said, "You work for me now."

The man, Alistair Krei, practically forced the church to give Tadashi to him, bribed and blackmailed them. Tadashi knew what he was now, not a son but property. He wasn't adopted at all, he became enslaved. Krei had Tadashi guarded by men in black suits, preventing him from seeing his beloved. Hiro wailed, cried, and screamed as he watch Tadashi's belongings get taken away. The 10 year old's screams reached Tadashi's ears and the older boy begged to allow them to let him see Hiro. He never felt so much agony and pain before. It was during the fire-red sunset when Tadashi was finally face to face with door to a fancy, black convertible. Amidst the pushing and shoving, Tadashi's hat fell off. The hat that Hiro saved all his money up for, the hat that Hiro gave him for Christmas, the only thing he had left to remind him of his beautiful baby brother. It was gone, fallen onto the asphalt of the street.

"TADASHI!" Hiro exclaimed as the boy was being shoved in and the elder Hamada turned his head so fast, he swore he heard his neck pop.

"Hiro… HIRO!" The men in black forced him into the back seat when the opportunity was present.

"TADASHI!! PLEASE, NO! TADASHI IS… TADASHI HAS ONLY ME LEFT… I ONLY HAVE TADASHI LEFT!! PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU! TADASHI… TADASHI PROMISED ME!!" Hiro cried hoarsely while two nuns tried to hold back the boy.

"Go," was all Krei said and the car started driving away. Tadashi helplessly watched Hiro break free from the nuns' clutches via the back window. The small boy picked up Tadashi's hat and dashes after the car that only accelerated down the hill.

"TADASHI!! I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU YET… HOW MUCH… I LOVE YOU…" The sight of Hiro's small, vulnerable figure collapsed on the sidewalk on his knees was like a knife to Tadashi's already broken heart. Hiro's arm extended, as if to reach out to the car, and Tadashi heard the faint jingle of a bell. Tadashi felt his heart tug as he remembered how Hiro complained the bracelet was 'girly' but despite his words, he loved the accessory so much. Tears threatened to fall as he continued to watch the distance growing between Hiro and himself. The chime of the bell still in his ear.

At 14 years old, Tadashi Hamada was separated from his beloved brother and still didn't cry that day.

* * *

It had been two whole years since Tadashi was taken from the orphanage and since he became a slave to Krei. Tadashi was forced to come up with new ideas for the slowly crumbling company. If Krei didn't like it or if Tadashi refused to participate anymore, the boy would find himself slowly waking up in the hospital room. The buzzing and beeps of monitors reflecting his health and life line. Tadashi didn't care anymore, he just wanted to see familiar brown eyes and messy hair. A tooth-gapped smile with a blush on the cheeks. He needed Hiro but what if Hiro forgot about him? That was a possibility, a horror to Tadashi. He needed to escape, run away from Krei's grasps and the day that Krei brings Tadashi back to his mansion would be that day.

. . .

 

Two days later when Tadashi was released from the hospital, the Hamada outwardly defied Krei. He demanded his emancipation, to be his own person. Krei only looked back and smirked smugly, as if he'd been planning to get _rid_ of Tadashi anyway. Krei merely walked inside his office and ordered the body guards to beat him. And so they did. The men threw the recovering boy down into the marble tiles. Tadashi bit down onto his tongue when his the back of his head met the hard floor, blood starting to fill his mouth. The 16 year old, was beaten senselessly: a fist to his gut, a knee to the bridge of his nose, a kick to the back of his head. After what seemed to be like 30 minutes of abuse, Krei emerged from the room with the adoption approval from the orphanage.

"You want freedom, boy?" Krei asked the bloody teen, who only nodded numbly, tears still not presenting themselves, "Well go get it."

A groan of pain escaped Tadashi as he watched the body guards leave with Krei who merely ripped the certificate. After collecting every piece of the paper, Tadashi endured his pain and limped away. He had to get to the police station, show them the sins of Alistair Krei and make him pay. Tadashi, all bloody and bruised, fell on the side walk near what seemed like a café. He vaguely remember seeing a man wearing a kabuki mask check if Tadashi was still alive before leaving, deciding the boy had died. Moments later, a woman came out from the café and ran to him.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?! Hey, can you hear me?!" Tadashi only gave her the pieces of the adoption certificate.

"A-adopted… Alistair K-Krei…" Tadashi whispered, the woman seemed to understand as she glanced at the shredded pieces.

"You... You were adopted by Alistair Krei? And don't tell me… Y-you were… abused?" She seemed filled with so much sympathy as she held Tadashi in her arms.

"...Y-y...es..." 

"Don't worry… I got you… Hey, a-are you okay?! Hang in there!"

Tadashi could feel his conscious fading and only thought of one thing as he succumbed to the darkness, "Hi… ro…"

 

. . .

 

Tadashi found himself waking up yet again in a white hospital room, the sight of a woman in her late 20s sitting near his bed, watching television. It was on the news and Tadashi watched a man in a suit get hand cuffed after being found guilty. Tadashi read the headline, "Alistair Krei found guilty for child abuse" and he merely blinked. The 16 year old only cleared his throat and suddenly a pair of green eyes were on him.

"Hey, good morning. Um, I'm Aunt Cass, and sorry for the suddenness but, I became your legal guardian. Law has really gotten advance now huh," Cass laughed as if to break the tension.

"Uh, yeah, I don't mind, I guess… But, uh, what happened?" Tadashi asked.

Cass was stupefied, she didn't expect that question, the event even impacted her after all. When the doctor walked in, Tadashi found himself being bombarded by multiple questions. Tadashi had no problem with the questions "What's your name? How old are you? What year is it? Etc." The 16 year old even answered academic questions as if they were the most basic questions ever. Tadashi was almost feeling cocky at the physics questions, solving the arithmetic equations with complete ease. Then there was a question that made Tadashi freeze.

"Who are your relatives?"

"…A-Aunt Cass…" he answered bluntly, feeling unsure of himself.

The doctor and Aunt Cass looked at each other and pressed on for more answers dealing with Tadashi's past. It was as if they _knew_ his past, they kept interrogating him, as if they were anticipating a name that Tadashi would've known. Finally, the 16 year old snapped and his head hurt so, so much. Aunt Cass and the doctor talked about him outside the room. 'The diagnosis' Tadashi thought to himself as he listened intently making out the doctor's words. A hushed "retrograde or traumatic amnesia" and the words "I know you know about his past, but it would be best to avoid that subject". 'Amnesia' Tadashi thought to himself, and he felt dread instantly. There was something he had to remember, _someone_ to remember. The lingering feeling of love, yearning, and sense of protection was so _strong_ yet he couldn't remember that one person he vowed to be with. A silent cry escaped Tadashi's lips as he clenched his chest and completely broke down. His heart hurt so much. Why? _Why?!_ _Who was it that he needed to protect?_

. . .

At 16 years old, Tadashi Hamada forgot his most precious person and cried for the first time in his life.


	2. Another Day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!! I really wanna thank you guys for all those comments and kudos! It really surprised me to know that people actually like my work! Ahhh, I also wanna wish you guys a happy new year! I spent the first day watching BH6 and crying about my Hidashi feels. It's a good way to bring in the new year lol.

Ever since Tadashi was adopted, Hiro became quite the shut in. The 10 year old would barely eat or play with any of the other children. They mainly bullied him anyway for being too smart. The young Hamada would stay holed up in his dark room, lying on the mattress he and Tadashi used to share. He'd literally do nothing most days, just stare outside the window and look at the old checklist labeled "Tadashi and Hiro's World-Changing Projects!" There were so many things left to do, but there was no one to build with. No one could ever replace Tadashi, how could they?

Hiro grew distant with the nuns and blamed them for the fact that Tadashi wasn't there anymore. The nuns understood his rage and knew he had every right to lash out at them. They were bribed into giving Tadashi away, what kind of women were they if they gave into temptation? Certainly not the maids of God, that's for sure. Despite Hiro's dislike for them, they tried their best to get Hiro adopted but the boy made it so _difficult_. He'd sit in the chair and act bratty, showing that while he was indeed a genius, he was capable of being a major pain in the ass. Of course, no one adopted him due to his act and he spent a whole year like that. Wallowing in his sadness and refusing to become a part of anyone's family.

On some nights when Hiro wasn't able to fall asleep, he'd look at the scar on his ring finger and kiss it. He'd just leave his fingers there, as if he was trying to find the warmth of his brother's lips on cold fingers. He'd let the cap he bought for Tadashi sit on his chest, idly remembering the feeling texture of the wool and the firmness of the bill. Then just as the sun was rising, he'd lift his left hand and watch the sun's shimmering reflection on the accessory that Tadashi had given him just last Christmas. The bracelet was mainly red braided leather and attached to it was a golden bell that had two heart shaped holes that were connected by a single slit. It was so precious to him, especially knowing that Tadashi had hand crafted it just for him, he even thought ahead and made it so the size was adjustable so that when Hiro was older, he could still wear it.

As the days passed by, Hiro found himself often wandering outside the orphanage at night, aimlessly walking around the grungy streets of the downtown district. He'd sneak out of course, just to let time pass by, ignoring the sharp coldness of midnight air. Turning round the corner, the faint clamor of cheering and shouting could be heard, sparking Hiro's curiosity. Hesitantly, Hiro made his way to the growing crowd, sweating nervously underneath the heat. When he reached the edge of the raucous horde of people, he tip toed in vain and cursed his small height. He decided then to crawl to the middle of the ring, avoiding people's legs with precise caution. Once he was on the inside, he looked up at the show, two robots of different structures clashing with one another. Hiro watched in wonder as the two bots, sparring with various kinds of weapons like knives and power saws.

"U-um, excuse me," Hiro pulled on the sleeve of one of the spectators.

"Hah? Whaddaya want, kid? I'm missin' the fuckin' show."

"Oh sorry, but what… exactly is this?" Hiro pointed at the two bots fighting.

"The hell? You new 'round here kid? This shit's known as 'bot fighting', those little shit there," the gruff man pointed at the robots and Hiro nodded, "Those little fuckers are known as 'battle bots', they just beat the shit outta each other and the bot that can't move anymore is the loser."

"Oh, that seems simple enough…" Hiro watched as one of the bots tore the limbs of the other one by one, "Hey, what does the winner get out of this?"

"Heh, the winner gets all the money that was betted on," the man jerked his head at the wads of cash the winner was presented.

"Woah…" Hiro looked at the many bills the winner shoved in her pocket and whispered to himself, "With cash like that… I could find Tadashi in no time… Thanks a lot Sir! I know what to do now!"

"Huh, yeah whatever kid," sirens roared and Hiro found himself being shoved by the man, "I don't really give a shit if you battle, juss remember it's illegal to bet on it… But's s'not like we give a fuck, heh…"

Those were words Hiro and the man departed with, adrenaline in his system and a spark in his heart. Hiro ran from the crowd, slipped out of the back streets, and crawled up the thick vines on the side of the orphanage, thinking of what kind of robot he could create. It had to be something agile, capable of defeating any bot in its way, but more importantly, something that looked inferior. He would also need to at least save up some money to bet on. He sighed as he created yet another checklist, "This is definitely gonna take some time…" 

 

* * *

 

 

After several months of working in his room, repairing a 3D printer, and skipping lunches to save money, Hiro had finally accomplish his goal. It took roughly 4 designs before actually creating the robot, but the Hamada had never been more proud of himself. It was a simple looking bot with three magnetic bearing servos, all rounded at the tips but able to defeat other bots by latching on to the other and taking them apart. "Megabot" was manipulated by a simple handheld controller and dominated enemies in its "Destroy" mode. Hiro had never been happier than when it wrecked one of his bully's mechanical dinosaur during the testing stage. It was time to finally enter a fight and he had the perfect façade to win more money than he already could.

And win, win, win he did. He was on fire! He didn't know that earning money from bot fights could be so lucrative. He started with fights near the orphanage then expanded his reign to fights across the neighborhood. His reputation of being a swindling trickster was building and his nickname became "Zero", the boy who is nothing but holds infinite possibilities. Soon he was receiving challenges from various fighters and he couldn't possibly say no to such easy money. By the time he was 13, Hiro had beaten the previously unbeaten Yama and was declared as a undefeated king of the underground world of bot-fighting. Of course he was loving every moment of his regime.

Though yes, while the boy was cocky, he was never arrogant. His newfound pride couldn't cloud his eyes from his goal of finding Tadashi. No dynasty could ever fill the hole in his heart, only Tadashi could. While using the money for new clothes and food, the 75% of his winnings was saved for any means of finding Tadashi. All the boy knew was that Tadashi had been taken by the industrialist, Alistair Krei, against his own will. He'd have to locate Krei's private home and somehow gain blueprints to reveal any concealed traps or lasers. Maybe if he nagged the nuns long enough, they would eventually give in and show him the documents regarding Tadashi's "adoption".

 

. . .

 

The next morning, Hiro padded downstairs and walked into the common area where many nuns spent the mornings in. They took notice of the boy and welcomed him warmly, hoping he still wasn't bitter about the incident roughly 3 years ago. The youth was about to ask the women about Alistair Krei's information when the television playing the news caught his attention. The businessman's high profile face was in a mug shot and Hiro's eyes widened in horror of the caption in bright white letters on the red banner, " **Alistair Krei found guilty for child abuse** ". The bolded words seemed to scream at Hiro and slapped him in the face. When one of the younger nuns almost prompted him, Hiro ran back to his room, locking himself in and preventing the door from being open.

The 13 year old paced quickly back and forth, there wasn't time to plan any more, Tadashi could be hospitalized or worse. Hiro pushed back that thought, thinking how the caption said child abuse, not murder. There was still some hope left and Hiro depended on that single sliver of hope. The boy hurriedly grabbed his old black duffel bag and shoved in everything he could think of: spare clothes, all his money, Megabot + controller, gummy bears, his trusty toolbox, and the hat he got for Tadashi. Anything else was either burned or thrown away, the checklists, the old 3D printer, everything into the wastes if not the incinerator. Then he left his room, sneaking his way to the adoption offices when the other children, nuns, and priests were having breakfast. Shoving the files labeled with his and Tadashi's name into the outer pockets of the bag, Hiro made his escape.

The back alleys sure did look different in the daytime, Hiro noted, but it was just because there wasn't a crowd shouting and cheering. Hiro sighed and leaned on a wall as he read over the files he stole, memorizing everything he could struck a match and burnt them to flames. Hiro hugged his knees and watched the fire consumed the paper, turning the material and Hiro's identity into ash. The young teen was just starting to stand up to start venturing San Fransokyo's many hospitals when he heard a familiar voice.

"Why, if it isn't 'King Zero'," the voice called and Hiro paled at the sight of the owner, Yama.

"O-oh! Funny seeing you here, Y-Yama… What brings you here?" Hiro backed away nervously from the sumo structured man and his goons.

"Oh, you know… A casual walk, looking for some revenge, really," Yama sneered as he pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket.

"Shit, shit, _shit_ …" Hiro inwardly cursed, "N-now Yama! There's no need to kill me! W-we could just have a rematch and hopefully you'll win!"

"See that's a nice thought, but I think my plans are much better."

Slowly, the men trudged towards him, smiles eerily spread on their faces. Hiro sweat dropped and absconded the alley, cursing his reputation in bot-fighting. The boy jumped over trashcans and cars, maneuvering through the path with great ease. When the end of the alley opened towards the more popular main streets of San Fransokyo, Hiro smiled triumphantly. Or has was anyway when one of Yama's thugs appeared at the exit. The hooligan smiled as Hiro stopped and tried to retreat only to be stopped by Yama himself. Hiro yelped at the force Yama had struck him with, making him fall hard to the floor. The bruisers walked up to Hiro and kicked him, excitement and joy painting their faces as they pummeled the poor boy. Hiro only shrieked and cried in pain at every kick connecting to his body. After a barrage of punts, Yama kicked the back of his head and placed his foot on the side of Hiro's face, demanding the boy for his battle bot. Despite the excruciating pain, Hiro held onto his duffel bag and refused to comply to the man. Yama only chuckled as he got out his knife and was about to place it on Hiro's throat when a voice caught everyone's attention.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!" Hiro looked up to see a group of four teenagers just a few years older than him watching the scene with horror, "Honey, go call the cops! Wasabi, take care of the kid! Fred and I'll deal with those shitheads."

"Fuck! They're calling the cops! Retreat!" Yama huffed and his men left the scene.

A girl with black hair and violet streaks ran towards Yama and his delinquents with a boy who wore a beenie and proceeded to pelt them with pebbles and rocks in hopes to stop them, "Taste justice, evil doers!"

"Oh man, _oh man_! First day of summer and _this_ happens! What's _wrong_ with society?! Aw, _Christ_ , the little dude's bloody and bruised up! Sweet mother _mercy_ he is strong if he was able to endure all that!" an anxious voice stated.

"H-hello? Police! Yeah, there's like these gangs members? T-they, um, oh gosh, they beat a little boy senseless! What?! No you don't underst-- No! It's not a prank! Okay, _yes_ I have prank called before but-- Huh? Hello? _Hello_?!" another female voice coated with worry.

Hiro felt his conscious fading as a tall girl and sturdy looking boy surrounded him. He faintly heard them ask if he was okay and say that everything's going to be alright. Hiro only closed his eyes, tired from running and still throbbing in pain. His head started to hurt and he swore he could feel his blood slide down his forehead. It didn't matter though, he was forgetting something. What was it again? That's right, his older brother, his "Nii-chan", he had to save him. Hiro finally gave in and knocked out on the cold floor, voices distorted and a warm hand on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

When Hiro woke up, he didn't expect to find himself staring at an indigo ceiling lying on a violet bed. The boy sat up and examined his surroundings, there were bikes in the corner, novels on bookshelf, an electric guitar plugged into an amp, and black bras-OH. "OH GOD", was all Hiro could think of, yep, he definitely was in a girl's room. Hiro didn't feel nervous but was more unsure what to do next, so the boy got up and fixed the bed before leaving the room. He smelled a delicious aroma and followed it to the kitchen where the girl he saw before stood. Looking closely, Hiro noted that the girl was of Asian descent, probably Korean, and she was chewing gum without a care. Looking to his right it was a living room with the other three teens who helped him slept on the couches and floor.

"So you're finally up huh?" the girl broke the silence but continued to cook what looked like soup, "Take a seat, kid. While you're at it, why don't you go and tell me your name."

"Oh, my name's Hiro… Um… Hiro…" the boy was at a loss, how was it possible he forgot his last name?

"What, did you forget?" the girl raised a brow at him, "How about you tell me things that you actually do remember."

"Um… I-I'm Hiro and I'm Japanese-American… I'm really good at robotics… I was considered a prodigy when I was a kid… I was also declared a 'bot-fighting king'… Oh, and I used to live in an orphanage with my one and only big brother! Wait… B-brother? W-who…?" Hiro paled, he had forgotten about his most important person, his brother!

"…Hiro is it possible that you developed some sort of amnesia? I mean, that big guy did kick you around the head right?"

"I… Maybe I did… But… I had something important to do… I had to… Find him…" Hiro felt tears burning his eyes.

The boy tried to remember a face but nothing could resurface, only the clinging feeling of love too deep to be familial. That's right, he loved his older brother, but the feelings wasn't able to be told. Hiro held onto those feelings all those years, a first love that wasn't meant to be. The traces of happiness remained but scattered, a puzzle that Hiro could no longer solve. He buried his face into his hands and a ring echoed. Hiro look at his left arm and pushed the sleeve of his jacket almost naturally. He gasped. It was a bracelet, but it was so much more than that. The gold bell shone so beautifully and Hiro finally let the tears fall, no longer able to endure the sadness he felt. The amnesiac was suddenly in comforting arms as he shed tears.

"Hey… It'll be okay… I got you…" the girl cooed sweet words of comfort and Hiro continued to cry as the other teenagers woke from their naps.

After a very tender moment of hugs and introductions, Hiro finally calmed down and ate Gogo's ox bone soup with his new friends. Hiro watched the teenagers interact with one another, it was rather amusing. Well, watching Fred was anyway. He said and did the most disgustingly awesome things ever. How did they guy even come up with those ideas and nicknames? Wasabi was quite OCD as he aligned all the silverware, panicking when Gogo got one for her and her girlfriend, Honey Lemon. Speaking of the Latina, she was quite the sweetheart, living up to her nickname. And Gogo was rather blunt and sassy, she will not take any shit, _especially_ Wasabi's OCD shit. In the end, Hiro admired all his new friends, feeling an everlasting bond form between them. The boy felt happy around them, he felt safe and it was just a comforting feeling. Eventually, the clocks read 7 PM and Gogo's parents came home. The kind parents greeted them and Gogo went up to talk to them. Hiro swore he heard his name being mentioned in the lengthy conversation and with that, he got up from the group and looked for his duffel bag and shoes. The group and the Tanaka family watched Hiro look around like a lost puppy. Gogo nodded at her parents and broke the silence yet again.

"Hiro, where do you think you're going?" the girl asked, walking towards him.

"Uh, well you guys know how grateful I am for saving me and all, but I can't stay here… I'll just be a burden and I've gotta find my brother…"

"Uh huh, and how exactly are you going to find him? Also, where exactly are you going to sleep?"

"Well, I have money from bot fighting, so…" Hiro started fiddling with his fingers.

"Nope, no can do. See, my parents already entrusted your safety to me and I can't just let my namdongsaeng got off into God knows where…"

"Wait what?" Hiro was starting to get confused.

"Hehehe, Hiro, what she's trying to say is that you live here now," Gogo's mother approached the boy with a smile, "We would like to adopt you, if that's alright."

"I… Uh… Wow…" Hiro was stupefied, he found it unbelievable that this warm family wanted to take in a stranger like him.

"Well, what do you say?" Gogo's dad smiled, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, Hiro. We can help you not only regain your memories again, but we can also look for your brother, together," Gogo put a hand on Hiro's shoulder and gestured to the smiling faces of his new friends. Hiro didn't even realize he started crying again until Gogo wiped the tears from his face, "Well?"

"Yes… I… I wanna be a part of this family… I-If you let me," Hiro was sobbing through his words as his new family embraced him, his friends cheering and Honey taking pictures of the happy event.

"Oh woman up, you big baby!" Gogo playfully punched Hiro's arm, causing the latter to smile wide.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been 6 months then and Hiro Tanaka couldn't ever regret his decision to be part of his new family. His parents let him continue to bot fight only if Gogo and his friends were there to keep him safe, a chore they were happy to do. The young Tanaka had taken up karate and parkour regardless to defend himself in case the gang wasn't present and for his own convenience. His new bedroom had been transformed into a work space with the help of his dad and there he created new inventions like his beloved candy-red hover board or practiced his karate. Despite the fact that he was a genius, he still had to go to high school since he was only 14. However despite the fact he should've been a freshman, he was already a senior due to his extremely high IQ. Unlike the other seniors in his class, Hiro was the only student with the privilege of graduating a whole semester earlier than the other seniors and 3 whole semesters earlier than his friends who were only juniors at the time.

Hiro knew he wouldn't have been successful without the support of his family and friends. They always accepted him and kept pushing him on. From his inventions, to his career in bot-fighting, and even his new habit of casual cross-dressing. They were always there for him, the good times and the bad. They were never judgmental but always accepting of the boy. The bonds that connected Hiro to them was incredibly strong and the boy knew nothing could ever change that. To say his family and friends were proud was an understatement. They were absolutely frantic about Hiro's ideals and continued to support Hiro through it all, they were like his pride and joy.

Though time continues marching on, Hiro never forgets the person he loved the most. He never took off the bracelet his older brother made for him except when he bathed. He wears the hat he bought for his beloved "Nii-chan" to school on days he's missing him more than usual. There are still nights where he doesn't sleep, only thinks. Thinks of how his new room is quite big for just one person inventing things. Thinks how the bed feels so cold without the familiar warmth of his brother's embrace. Thinks how whenever he gets injured, there's no kiss on the band aid accompanied with a red lollipop but just a kiss on the head and a "be more careful". Thinks about how happy he is and that it would only make him happier to be with the person whose face and name he can't even remember. He'd lie on that soft mattress and just try to remember that person. Remember whose lips it was that connected with the heart-shaped scar on his ring finger before getting ready as twilight met the sky.

Another day was starting and Hiro Tanaka continues to step forward, still believing in the love that never died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> namdongsaeng - younger brother in korean ye
> 
> Ahhhh and there it is, the second installment, wheeze, I chose Gogo to be Hiro's adoptive sister because I feel that while she can comfort him, she can also be there to help him move on. To help him pursue his goals, y'know? I also know that her VA said her name would've been Ethel, but Leiko Tanaka sounded better for me. Oh and she's dating Honey Lemon cause my plot demands it like it demands for cross-dressing Hiro lol. They're just rlly cute tbh, they're a nice ship too hehe. 
> 
> oh i also drew some...reference??? i guess you can call it that??? concerning Hiro's fashion at 16 years old (i just really wanted to draw him cross-dressing [](http://tinypic.com?ref=300y3qs)): http://sta.sh/02834g49x9lx
> 
> idk if that's even clickable lol gomen but maybe i should draw more for this fanfic u v u
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as always I'm gOMEN IF FAST PACED OR CONFUSING---- BUT ANY CORRECTIONS, COMMENTS, OR KUDOS WILL FOREVER BE A NATIONAL TREASURE IN MY KOKORO LOL---STAY TUNED--┌(┌^o^)┐


	3. Under the Blossoms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo~, so to start off, concerning Gogo's last name being Japanese (Tanaka) even though she's Korean, a lovely reader suggested that hey, their papa should be Japanese and I was like hey, that's a great idea, so kudos to you RXP4070, thank you for that 
> 
> Also there's a link at the end notes for some draws I did before i posted this laughs
> 
> hmmm other than that, i don't think i have anything else to say so yeah, please enjoy the third chapter

Tadashi found himself waking up earlier than usual. It was only 4:35 in the morning and yet the moon was still present. Maybe he was excited that he would begin his first day of school today, after all he would be attending the prestigious San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. It had always been his dream to do so. But speaking of dreams, he had that dream again. The one filled with laughter of children and a hazy vision of a tooth gapped smile. The Hamada had many more dreams that were only and always about him and another child. Tadashi didn't really know what to make of those dreams, but he'd like to think that it was maybe a lost memory. They gave such a bittersweet feeling, nostalgic but fleeting as Tadashi pushes those thoughts away from his mind.

 

That's right, he didn't have time to day dream, he had to get ready! He couldn't wait to meet all the brilliant people he would meet and hopefully befriend. Yeah he had some friends from his old high school, but none of them got into San Fransokyo Tech like him. It's not that they were dumb or anything, they were just never in the same advance classes that Tadashi had. None of them ever really understood him nor his ideas at all, they just knew that Tadashi Hamada was clearly a bright person with an equally bright future ahead of him.

 

After fixing his bag and preparing his lunch Tadashi was unsure what to do next. The café wouldn't open until one more hour, he was already dressed for success, and there was nothing worthwhile on TV. The Hamada shrugged and took his helmet before exiting his home. Tadashi made his way to Vespa and decided to kill time by driving around. With the perfect location in mind, Tadashi rode up the hills of his neighborhood, careful despite the lack of cars on the street.

 

The young adult hissed at the cold, autumn wind rushing past him, _damn it_ , he should've worn a scarf. He cursed his carelessness and kept driving up the hill. When he got to a certain point, Tadashi slowed his Vepsa and parked it before walking towards a forgotten tourist spot - a lookout presenting a clear view of the glorious city of San Fransokyo. Tadashi sat on the lone, dewy bench and just watched the stars blur into the sky as the sun came out. He loved it here, it was so quiet and peaceful, a perfect location for thinking over things.  In his solitude, Tadashi spoke to himself after several silent minutes, clarifying his thoughts.

 

"It's been 3 years since I woke up and Aunt Cass took me in... I lived normally after that but... I still can't remember that person..." Tadashi put a hand on his chest, the hum of pain remembered despite his case of amnesia, "Heh... Even though I don't know you, you're still the one I can't get over, huh..."

 

Smiling bitterly, Tadashi stood up and apologized to no one. The words "I'm sorry" gone with the wind like Tadashi was gone from that place. No matter how many times Tadashi told himself to move on and get over it, he would move on but still cling on to the thin thread. He had to find that person again, it was one of the reasons he enrolled in SFIT in the first place. It wasn't cause everyone was shooting for that school, he just had a feeling that he had to go there. Like he _promised_ to do so.

 

When he got back home, Cass was there pacing, their cat Mochi followed her track before she stopped and looked at Tadashi. Tadashi smiled nervously and Cass flew at him wrapping arms around him then checking if he had any injuries. She sighed in relief before starting, "You should really leave a note if you're going to leave the house Tadashi."

 

"Heh, sorry Aunt Cass. I didn't think I'd take that long, I must've been thinking too much," and _maybe_ at that moment, Cass's warm smile falter a little.

 

"Well... As long as you're safe. C'mon, let's open up the café."

 

Tadashi nodded and followed his guardian down the stairs, fixing his hair as he did so. Cass unlocked the shop door and Tadashi flipped the chairs hanging on the tables to their usual upright state. The motherly figure walked in the kitchen to start baking the goods of the day while Tadashi was putting on his apron and his new SFIT hat when the bell signaling customers rang. Tadashi spun around and was about to greet the first customer of the day when he noticed Mochi running towards the door.

 

"Ah, Mochi! Come back here!" Tadashi called out, chasing the feline who stopped in front of the customer.

 

"Wow, aren't _you_ a hairy baby?" the customer, a boy, happily stated as he bent down and carried the cat before handing him back, "Here you go. Nice to meet you, 'Mochi'."

 

"Sorry to trouble you," Tadashi walked back to the counter and placed the cat down, hoping he'd stay still.

 

"It's cool," the boy, still amused, replied.

 

"So, what can I get for you?" Tadashi looked at this kid more closely and he was sure the latter was only about the height of his shoulders. The freshman couldn't get any more details on the boy due to his hooded figure and messy hair covering his eyes, well he couldn't blame him, it was _really_ windy outside. Other than that, he seemed to be like your average 15 or 16 year old with a mellow voice and probably skateboarded, judging from his attire and the wheel-less, candy-red board in his hold.

 

"Just hot chocolate and… two of that sweet waffle stuff…" Tadashi couldn’t lie if he said he was very amused by the younger teen, despite his mysterious appearance he really was quite childish.

 

"Sure, coming right up," The Hamada worked on the order whilst the other pulled out more than sufficient amount of cash to pay for his purchase, "Alright, here you go. That'll be $6.30."

 

"Thanks," Tadashi gawked as the boy nonchalantly hand him $30 and gather his things. Tadashi was about to hand back the $20 before the other stated with a small snicker and a point to his hat, "Keep the change, you'll need it if you're going to that _nerd_ school."

 

Tadashi just watches the boy give a smug smile and he swore that those honey colored eyes just peeking from under that messy fringe looked so familiar. Like he had seen those exact eyes multiple times before when it was his first confrontation with this boy. There was something breathtaking about those eyes and Tadashi felt his heart beat faster for unknown reasons. The boy was leaving now, only offering a peace sign before pushing the door with his foot and leaving the store. It's only until he's out of eyesight that Tadashi realizes something with regret.

 

"I didn't even ask for his name…"

 

* * *

 

 

To say that Tadashi liked the school was an understatement, he _loved_ the school as much as a little kid loves recess. The campus was just so beautiful that the first year just had to stand back and take in his surroundings. There was an oriental styled café with a makeshift zen garden which was a perfect place to study or just think. A magnificent moon bridge stretching over a gigantic koi pond with lily pads and lotus blossoms floating upon it. But the most breath taking sight of the whole campus was probably the cherry blossoms that were in full bloom all year round, props to the botany division for creating an elixir to do so. All in all though, the campus was really incredible, the buildings had a modern feel to them as if to balance the nature outside. Tadashi just really wanted to show his new school to Aunt Cass and that person who's name is just at the tip of his tongue but just not there.

 

"Hey dude, you lost?" Tadashi looked over his shoulder and nearly shat himself, okay not really shat but more like _piss_ himself. Why in the _fuck_ was there a retro-looking monster on campus?

 

"Oh Freddy! You scared him!" a tall girl with a rather colorful outfit and blonde hair slightly pushed the "Freddy" away from Tadashi.

 

"More like surprised, really. I'm not lost either, just… lost in thought I guess." Tadashi offered a smile to the two.

 

"That's cool and all, but hey, you're a new student aren't you? Honey Lemon here is also a freshman and I'm Fred, the school mascot," Fred flipped the head of the costume up, revealing his true self, a male with a beanie and light brown hair.

 

"Oh, I'm Tadashi and yeah I am new, but my classes don't start til 9," Tadashi showed both of them his schedule and the two quickly scanned the list.

 

"This is almost like Hiro's schedule!" the blonde girl smiled, "Oh you'll just love Hiro! He's just so incredibly smart and if I'm correct this his third year of college."

 

"Wow, third? If he has these classes just now, what did he take for the first two years?"

 

"I'm pretty sure he did a two-year program for physics or something of the sort, but after that he said he wanted to keep studying robotics."

 

"This talk about Hiro is cool and all, but you do realize we're late for meeting up with Wasabi?" Fred cut in and Honey Lemon gasped, "Hey Tadashi, if you've got nothing better to do, why don't come with and chill with us?"

 

The said male looked at his watch, reading 7:50, then smiled, "Sure."

 

The walk to the oriental café, _Yokai_ , was quite amusing despite the short distance. Tadashi learned a lot about the two and they learned a lot about him. He just didn't add in the adoption and amnesiac details in, they didn't need to know about that. Upon entering the said café, Tadashi met a neurotic guy with dark complexion and really rad dreadlocks, "Wasabi", was what Fred and Honey called him. Fred apparently had a nickname game that started with Wasabi back in middle school, so the only ones who knew Wasabi's real name was Wasabi, himself, and Fred. When Tadashi asked Honey Lemon why didn't know she just replied with a bubbly, "Gogo and I were nicknamed in high school, so we just never asked." Tadashi just wondered what his nickname would be but shrugged it off as he began listening to the dream that Fred had the other night.

 

"Then! I got my sign and slashed the guy, _SSSSHHHIIINNNGGG_ , and blood spurted all over like _PPPSSSHHHHHH_!!! But! The villain got up, so I, Fearless Fred, got my Old-Laundry-Ray-Gun and--"

 

"Okay! We get it, you killed the dude, now stop with the sound effects! Stop with the story in general!" Wasabi pleaded, disgusted by the _many_ "TMI" details Fred had added to his story-telling. 

 

"Aww, but it was just getting good… Oh! Hey Gogo! Over here!"

 

"Pipe it down, nitwit! It's too early for your fanboyish screams," Tadashi watched a petite girl walk over to their booth and sit next to Honey Lemon, smooching her on the lips before looking back at him, "Who're you?"

 

"I'm Tadashi Hamada, nice to meet you," he extended his arm for a handshake she took after looking at his hand and him.

 

"Leiko, but I guess you can just call me Gogo…"

 

"Hmm? Gogo, where's Hiro? There's only ten minutes before classes start," Honey Lemon questioned her lover.

 

"Yeah, well, apparently he's still repairing his board. The chase he got himself into last night was a bit too much. He was working on it before I woke up so now he's probably making it wind resistant to make it faster."

 

"Well if it's Hiro, it'll be fine," Tadashi watched the group sigh before pepping up again, talking about current events and fads for the last five minutes. The friends broke up to depart for their own classes: Honey and Wasabi going to their shared calculus class, Fred running off for mascot duties, and Tadashi with Gogo who had classes nearby.

 

"So then, Tadashi. What's your major?" Gogo started just as they started crossing the moon bridge.

 

"I'm shooting for robotics," Tadashi smiled down at the girl.

 

"Huh, same as my brother."

 

"Oh, is he the guy named 'Hiro'?"

 

"Yep, that's the one. You're bound to notice him when you get to class."

 

"Why? What's he like?"

 

"Well, he's a bot fighter for one, the ' _Undefeated King_ ' actually. So that always leads him into police or gangs chasing after him. It's a _pain_ in the ass but he manages to get away,"  just that description made Tadashi picture this guy as those stereotypical delinquents from old animes with dyed blond hair, smoking cigarettes, and multiple piercings/bandages who rode Harleys and beat up people with poles or something of the sort.

 

"U-uhm," Tadashi instantly dreaded to befriend this person, let alone _meet_ him.

 

"What were you picturing just now?" Gogo raised a brow at Tadashi's worried state, "Oh, here he comes right now. You might want to cover your face."

 

"Sure," Tadashi brought his right hand over his face, as if to block out the sun, "But why am I--WOAH!!"

 

Tadashi, who didn't expect a sudden wave of wind and petals rush past him, squeezed his eyes shut and felt his hat fly off his head, his hair free in the gust. Then he heard it. The clear melodic chime of a bell, a sound whispered in the roar of gale. A sound so nostalgic, a sound he never knew he _yearned_ to hear, echoing in his ears. Next was a voice, so whimsical and familiar, giving an apology from above. Tadashi could hear his neck pop as he quickly looked up and he couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen such a beautiful person before. The boy was squatting, a hand on the bottom of his hover board his other grasping onto Tadashi's hat, and leaned over enough to let Tadashi see his face. Then the Hamada realized, it was definitely the boy from his morning shift but Tadashi swore he just saw an _angel_.

 

It was just a small moment in time but to Tadashi it seemed like forever, a flash of slow motion. The Hamada could just relish and drown in every detail of that exact moment. The beautiful boy with windblown, raven locks stared down at him. Those shining orbs for eyes adorned with the petals of the fleeting cherry blossoms meeting his own, caramel meeting chocolate. Even when the other broke contact to land, Tadashi still found it hard to breathe. The boy handed Tadashi his hat back but the 20-year-old couldn't find the strength to lift his arm and put his cap back on. Gogo and the newcomer were talking now, something about speed, but it was all blurred out as Tadashi continue to eye the boy, his heart beating faster than it ever has before. Tadashi didn't know if it was because of that nostalgic ring of a bell or maybe if it was because of those eyes that held so much clarity. It was the first time he's even felt like this, and he didn't know if it was good or bad but Gogo was leaving now, running to her class and leaving Tadashi with her little brother.

 

"Heh, there she goes… But holy wow, I didn't think I'd actually run into you at school. Still, it's nice to meet you, I'm Hiro," Tadashi held a steady stupefied stare at the smiling teen, blushing a bit at Hiro's bursting enthusiasm, "I may be just 16, but I'm in the robotics program. Welcome to nerd school, _nerd_."

 

Under the rain of cherry blossoms, Hiro extended an arm, awaiting a handshake from the older male, who only sighed as he smiled and took Hiro's hand in his, "Thanks, _nerd_."

 

* * *

 

 

In the course of weeks, the group of friends, excluding Hiro and Tadashi, have agreed on a single thing. Hiro is a very _prominent_ person in Tadashi's life and Tadashi in Hiro's. Wasabi was the first one to notice the intimacy that quickly developed between the two. It started with the little things: doing homework together, playing games, sharing secrets. Then things got a bit touchy touchy, feely feely; at first it was small, Tadashi ruffling Hiro's hair and the younger demanding piggy back rides from the other when he was tired of walking. Wasabi wasn't really sure when the two started hugging and calling each other names though. The two even shared their lunches with each other, sometimes even _feeding_ each other a delicious-looking side dish now and then. But what really set off the alarm was the time the gang saw Tadashi pressing kisses to Hiro's head when the boy was sleeping and the other time they saw Hiro trying on Tadashi's blazer when the Hamada was nowhere to be found. Fred had tried to justify their actions with the "BROMANCE" label but despite that, Fred didn't really mind their intimacy with each other. Honey Lemon and he actually found the interactions between the two rather endearing and had no ideas to halt them. Gogo was irritated however, not because they were so "lovey-dovey" but because the two were so oblivious to their "PDA" and to each other's feelings that it was starting to piss her off.

 

"Christ, 'Tadashi this', 'Tadashi that'… You think a 16-year-old could just woman up and tell the guy, 'Hey, guess what, I'm _gay_ for you'," Gogo crossed her arms and huffed.

 

"Aw, it's not that bad Gogo. It's really cute!"

 

"More like annoying… Doesn't Hiro get that Tadashi likes him back?"

 

"Well, Hiro has always been kinda… Slow with feelings like that. But we should be happy that he's finally found someone that he could actually be with," Honey gave a sad smile that the other three caught.

 

"That's right, huh… The little dude has an older brother somewhere…" Wasabi whispered.

 

"Do you think we'll be able to find him?" Fred asked.

 

"Who know? Maybe _he'll_ find us first," was all Gogo said.

 

. . .

 

" _AHH-CHOO_!" Tadashi sniffed and rubbed his nose.

 

"Yikes… That was a bad one. Caught a cold?" Hiro inched away from the other.

 

"Pff, nah. Someone's just probably talking about me."

 

"Hah, who'd want talk about a nerd like _you_?" Hiro snickered.

 

"Shut up, mega-nerd," Tadashi flicked the boy's forehead and grinned as the other yelped.

 

' _It's already the last class for today_ ,' Tadashi sighed. It was one of those rather slow days in class where they had just finished taking notes and had been given a work sheet to turn in at the end of class. Tadashi didn't mind these days, he actually like these kinds of days opposed to the fast-paced days. Now that he thought about it, he didn't find his non-robotics class entertaining at all. The Hamada leaned on his arm and watched his partner work rapidly through the work sheet. ' _Maybe it's cause of Hiro_ ,' he thought and he could just watch the boy for hours. Tadashi really liked how Hiro looked when he was working, okay he actually liked Hiro in _general_ , but when the boy was studying he looked so mature. His eyes were half lidded and emphasized his long eyelashes, opening and closing so slowly it was almost sexual. The way those pink, plush lips parted as he whispered mathematics for the problem he was working on. But what Tadashi like the most was this part, just as Hiro finished a smug smile stretched across his face before it turned into nervous "What are you looking at?" and a rose blush on his cheeks. Tadashi only smiled and thought ' _It should be illegal to be that cute and sexy at the same time…_ ' to himself before working on the last half of problems of the worksheet.

 

When Tadashi finally finished the worksheet, he sat up and observed Hiro's side of the desk. The teen, himself, was playing a music game on "HARD" mode with amazing skill as he rapidly tapped the multi-colored circles to the beat of the electronic song that Tadashi could hear from his seat. If not scraps of paper, there were paper airplanes, pop-star origami, and craft scissors littering across the wood. Tadashi eyed Hiro's opened notebook and studied his fairly readable writing with some drawings of robots ( _"Oh my God, Tadashi it's Eva Unit 01! From Evangelion!"_ ) and an anime character with blue hair and weird pointy sunglasses ( _"Are you serious Tadashi, it's Kamina! 'Who the hell do you think I am?!' Dammit Tadashi, you need to educate yourself!"_ ). Tadashi actually knew who they were, he just didn’t say because he found it adorable when Hiro "nerds out" as he calls it. Unfortunately, despite his best friend's boyish charms, Hiro is one messy motherfucker, ' _Wonder if he's this messy in bed--WOW, DID I JUST THINK THAT, OH GOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!_ '  After organizing Hiro's mess and mentally slapping himself, Tadashi looked up and saw that the teen had already turn in their papers to the professor. Tadashi grabbed both of their bags and Hiro's hover board before getting up and walking to the exit with the teen.

 

"Are you done now, _Mommy_?" Hiro jeered his best friend.

 

"Now don't get sassy with me young man, you whippersnappers need to learn how to clean!" Tadashi scolded, earning a snicker from Hiro. That gave the latter an idea, "Don't laugh at me, young man!"

 

Hiro gasped.

 

" _Tadashi_! You just can't go around, slapping people's _asses_ like that!" Tadashi watched Hiro's face turn red with embarrassment.

 

"Whoops, looks like I just did," Hiro screeched and leapt towards the laughing male.

 

"I'm gonna fuckin' pants you!"

 

Hiro chased Tadashi across the moon bridge and jumped onto Tadashi's back with a breathy but triumphant, "I caught you!" The two laughed and Tadashi couldn't help but wonder how long it's been since he laughed like that. Catching his breath, Tadashi just smiled down at Hiro who smiled back up at him, his eyes squeezed and his tooth-gap noticeable. Then, at that instant, a vision of the Hamada's dreams flashed before his eyes. The laughter, the smiles, and the endless tugging of his heart from those times were the same as now. ' _That smile…_ ' was all Tadashi could think of as Hiro embraced him then ran back across the bridge, disturbing the fish below in the pond.

 

"Sorry! I gotta walk with Gogo today!" the younger called over.

 

Hiro then extended his left arm to wave at his friend, his sleeve falling down enough for Tadashi to notice the bracelet on the boy's wrist. Tadashi didn't know why but his heart hurt so much, it was just so _painful_. It was like the first day he woke up from the hospital. That overwhelming emotion of yearning and the nonstop agony in his chest. He closed his eyes and heard a child's voice? No, it wasn't just any child's, it was his voice, _Hiro's_ voice echoing the words " _Pretty girly…_ " Then a vision of Hiro's smiling face, only younger and dirtier, appeared and Tadashi's eyes opened. ' _What was that…?_ ' Tadashi wondered to himself before a voice he always loved to hear broke his thoughts.

 

"I'll get you back one day! Bye-bye, Tadashi!"

 

The two met eyes, caramel and chocolate again, but something new was there. Something more deep, more _intense_. Something that Tadashi felt tugging at his heart.

 

"Bye, Hiro!"

 

Under the blossoms where they met, Tadashi Hamada found himself thinking that it's okay to move on and fall in love with his best friend, Hiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE I START THE END NOTES, I JUST WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT SO HERE ARE SOME DOODLES I QUICKLY DREW FOR YOU LOVELY PEOPLE: http://sta.sh/213rmjphbrlb?edit=1
> 
> tHEREEEE IT ISSSSSSSSSSSSS  
> THEY FINALLY MET AND WHAT'S MORE, THEY GOT CRUSHES ON EACH OTHER  
> IS THIS STORY TOO FAST? PROBABLY. DO I REALLY CARE? KINDA BUT I FEEL LIKE IT'S OKAY  
> IF YOU GUYS THINK IT'S TOO FAST THO, YOU SHOULD LMK YOUR OPINIONS ON IT  
> SO THAT WAY I CAN KINDA SLOW DOWN THE PACE??  
> Oh and their first meeting, if it felt like it came out of a shojou manga then that's good, lol  
> i was shooting for that ahahahahaha
> 
> Okay but so now, we see Tadashi finally allowing himself to fall in love with someone new and though he can't forget his first love, he's moving on. Also that little flashback part, Tadashi definitely remembered Hiro but he doesn't remember the fact that they're brothers. He doesn't really know what to make of that yet anyways, but I just wanted to clarify that yeah, the Hamada is getting his memories back but he doesn't know they're his lost memories. "So how are they gun remember each other?" Ehuhuheuhu, you shall see. 
> 
> BUT THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THE THIRD CHAPTER!! ANY CORRECTIONS, COMMENTS, OR KUDOS ARE GREATLY ACCEPTED WITH MY LOVE-- STAY TUNED-- ┌(┌^o^)┐
> 
> P.S. IDK HOW BUT THERE'S ANOTHER END NOTE AT THE BOTTOM???? THAT WAS THE END NOTE FOR CH.1 SO???????? I DON'T KNOW IF I'M GOING CRAZY BUT JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU GUYS SEE THAT TOO CAUSE LIKE I'M SO CONFUSED.


	4. In the Golden Moonlight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say last chapter that the game Hiro was playing was Rhythm Control 2, it's a p fun game with really rad music
> 
> Annnd this chapter took a while cause I think it was last week ago or something like that I had a SkillsUSA competition in Advertising Design and I took silver and my senpai took gold aww yee  
> As for the other days... I don't have any other excuse other than I sleep a lot lol
> 
> Other than that, sorry for the wait, and please enjoy the chapterrr * 7 *)/

There was always something about dresses and skirts that always fascinated Hiro. He couldn't really specify what exactly intrigued him since they were just a mere piece of cloth, but they were certainly a piece of cloth that delighted him. His love for feminine clothing probably started on a night Honey Lemon slept over and decided to have a makeover for Gogo and Hiro. The boy, of course, profusely refused but reluctantly gave in - Honey has always been able to get her way with him, it was just so hard to say no to those puppy eyes she gave - and braced himself for whatever was coming to him. Hiro remembers clearly how embarrassing it was to put on the sticky lip gloss and even more so to realize that Honey had bought a dress specifically his size. But despite his humiliation, when Hiro saw his reflection he couldn't even feel an ounce of rage bubble in his stomach. No, he wasn't angry at all, rather, he was in awe. He had never been one to care about his looks but as he touched the reflection of his face and clutched the hem of that dress, he just felt something click. He felt good about himself like that. He felt beautiful.

 

As time passed, his closet became slowly filled with female attire and accessories that Honey happily gave him. It had become a casual thing for him to cross dress now and when he realized he hadn't since school started, he decided one day to do so. That day would be today, of course, since Hiro had recently bought new clothes for himself with the help of two certain girls. He was excited to wear his new clothes, the designs were on point and had fabric that felt so nice on his skin. He actually woke up early for school because of his excitement. The boy dressed himself with content, checking the weather to make sure he wouldn't be that cold in a skirt. After preparing himself, he stood in front of the mirror and examined his appearance. Clad in a short cream top with a black collar and tucked into a red high waisted mini-skirt, Hiro smiled. He tied a side ponytail and adorned his legs with black thigh high stockings in the shape of cats. 'There's something missing though… Aha!' Hiro grabbed his favorite jacket and slipped it on before nodding to himself.

 

"Yup! This should do it."

 

"Hey Hiro, ready to leave?" Gogo knocked and entered his room, eyebrow raised in interest, "Feeling good today?"

 

"Yeah, more or less. I just really liked the clothes we bought the other day."

 

"Huh, so this isn't to impress a certain nerd?" Gogo smirked and Hiro couldn't help but blush.

 

"W-what do you mean? I-I have no idea who you're talking about."

 

"Uh-huh, of course you don't. But hey, lookin' good, lil bro," Gogo was just closing the door before she peeked in again and sneered, "I bet you'll even knock _Tadashi_ out."

 

"Leiko!" the elder shut the door with a laugh and left the boy red-faced with embarrassment.

 

Hiro hid his face in his hands and sighed. So what if he had a little crush on Tadashi? ' _It won't matter if it's never gonna happen_ ,' Hiro thought. The teen couldn't lie if he said that he thought his best friend was attractive, in fact he thought the Hamada was absolutely fine. With those chocolate eyes, jet-black hair, and smooth looking lips, Hiro thought he was too blessed to be able to see that face every day. And don't even get him started on Tadashi's body, it would be too much for anyone to handle. Why? Well because Tadashi Hamada was probably the most attractive human being Hiro had ever seen, both in his appearance and his personality. Tadashi probably didn't even know that he had become the center of all of Hiro's thoughts, day dreams, and erotic fantasies. ' _Wait, scratch that, Tadashi doesn't need to know that at all_ ,' Hiro paled. The point was, the youth was receiving looks from girls practically every day and Hiro was terribly afraid to imagine Tadashi leaving him. Hiro was afraid to lose someone he had special feelings for again.

 

"Not again…" Hiro whispered and held onto his left wrist, onto his sacred bracelet.

 

"Hiro! Let's go! They're waiting for us!" Gogo called from downstairs, pulling the latter away from his thoughts.

 

With a last look at the mirror and grabbing his things, he ran down, "Coming!"

 

* * *

 

 

When Hiro finally reached school, it was much later than when Gogo arrived. It wasn't because Gogo was faster than him - actually Gogo's meg-lev discs were no match for his hoverboard but that wasn't the point right now - the boy had decided to buy some snacks along the way. To make up for his previous mood, Hiro had thought it was the best idea to buy some of his favorite snacks to cheer himself back up. He even bought enough for the gang to share and of course he thought that he was such a good friend and gave himself a pat on the back. Hiro landed just outside of Café Yokai and slipped his hand into his bag full of treats to pull out a favorite: strawberry pocky. The boy propped one into his mouth and walked in towards the usual table where his friends waited for him.

 

"Yo! Sorry I'm late-ish… Bought some food for you nerds so yeah," the boy sat next to his best friend and merrily showed everyone the contents of his bag.

 

"Pfft, Hiro, I don't think these can count as 'food'," Wasabi smiled, taking the green tea kit kat with his name on it.

 

"The lil' man sure knows what's up! Thanks dude I've been craving these last night!" Fred triumphantly held the taco-flavored chips in the air before opening it up and devouring it vigorously.

 

"Here, Honey, vanilla macaroons and dark chocolate wafers for you, Gogo," Hiro handed the girls their own treat before looking over to his partner, "As for you Tadashi, chocolate pocky! Here, take it!"

 

"U-um, thank you, H-Hiro," the other mumbled much to Hiro's surprise. He had never heard his best friend stutter, nor have that kind of color on his face.

 

"Tadashi? Are you sick? Your face is kinda red," at that point, the gang began snickering except for the two Robotic majors, "Huh? Is there some kind of inside joke? If there is you gotta let me in on it!"

 

"It's nothing like that sweetie, it's nothing at all," Honey calmed herself before proceeding with, "You look very cute today Hiro, Gogo tells me you really like the skirt I've picked out."

 

Hiro flushed, he had totally forgotten he cross-dressed, it had just become so natural to him that he just didn't notice it anymore.

 

"Oh! Um, yeah! It feels really nice and stuff, so um, how does it look?" the boy stood and was practically showered with compliments from everyone except one person. Except from Tadashi, who just sat stiffly and gaped at him with wide eyes. Hiro could feel his heart breaking, ' _Does Tadashi not like it? Is he uncomfortable around me like this? Oh no… I fucked up! I fucked up!_ '

 

"Hey Tadashi, what do you think of Hiro's outfit today?" He heard Fred whisper to the Hamada. Hiro paled and stared at his feet, ' _Stupid Fred! It's obvious that Tadashi doesn't like it at all!_ '

 

"Hiro, um…" Tadashi started and Hiro peeked under his bangs, surprised to see his best friend smiling warmly at him, "I think you look very lovely today, well I mean, you look just as charming every day, but uh, wait, shit, fuck. Y-you know what I'm trying to say!"

 

Hiro didn't think it was possible for Tadashi to turn that red, but as the hollering and whooping from his friends raged on, Tadashi proved him wrong. Hiro couldn't think, nor could he talk, he could only stare at his crush who stared at him back. It all felt so surreal, to watch Tadashi blush because of him, to be dragged away by his best friend from the group, to be holding the Tadashi Hamada's hand. It was almost like a dream come true and Hiro didn't snap out of it until he crashed into Tadashi's chest. When it finally dawned on him that this was indeed reality and Tadashi did indeed compliment him, the boy couldn't help but blush and look downward at their clasped hands.

 

"Sorry to drag you away, Hiro. I just, uh, got really embarrassed when they started raving… Sorry if they got you uncomfortable too. It's my fault, I shouldn't have said that either," Tadashi was starting to pull his hand away and Hiro looked up in panic, "I'm sorry if you--"

 

"No!" Hiro reached for Tadashi's hands with both of his and stared up with lovesick eyes, "Please, don't apologize Tadashi… You can't say for yourself what I feel right now! I…"

 

A moment of hesitation.

 

"…Tell me Hiro… What do you feel right now?" Tadashi placed his other palm on Hiro's hands, squeezing them for encouragement.

 

Hiro sighed and squeezed back, "I… I feel happy… So fucking happy… So please, stop apologizing…"

 

Tadashi remained silent but continued to look into Hiro's eyes, it was as if he wanted to say something. Like he yearned to spill the syllables of certain words but didn't, not just yet. As if he wanted to find a better moment for those words he was about to say. Instead, Hiro watched the former slip his hand to the fingertips of the boy's left hand, pulling Hiro's hand as if he was a princess or something of the sort. Tadashi studied those porcelain fingers, his eyes particularly on Hiro's ring finger. Then Tadashi did something that crashed a wave of nostalgia to Hiro. As if it was the most natural thing ever, Tadashi bowed his head and pressed his lips to that scar. Eyes fixed on each other, a pair in awe at the other's amused ones. Hiro remembered when he got that scar, how his _nii-chan_ kissed him like that, and how he longed for that feeling again. It was the same. ' _Is it possible that Tadashi…_ ' Hiro questioned himself before the elder broke his thoughts with a chuckle.

 

"That was…" Hiro whispered, unable to finish his own sentence. ' _That was what my nii-chan did…_ '

 

"I'm… I'm not sorry for that kiss, Hiro," Tadashi smiled and Hiro's heart ached so much that he could just cry out of happiness, "C'mon, let's get to class."

 

"Okay," as the two walked to class together, hand in hand, Hiro could still feel the loving warmth and touch of familiar lips on his finger.

 

. . .

 

"Fuck," a whisper from Tadashi and Hiro raised a brow.

 

"Tadashi? You alright?" Hiro looked over to his partner who was glaring daggers to the front of the class.

 

"Yeah I'm fine, but… Those guys keep looking back here… It's fucking pissing me off…"

 

Hiro stared at his friend in surprise, Tadashi never spoke like this before. ' _He must be really irritated if he's talking like that,_ ' was all Hiro thought as he looked at the direction Tadashi kept his eyes on. Just as his friend said, three boys were indeed looking back at Hiro in particular and whispered amongst themselves. The boy in the middle with dyed red hair winked at him and made a phone with his fingers, mouthing "Call me" with a smug smile. Hiro only gave a disgusted face and flipped him off before scooting closer to Tadashi, accidentally pressing their thighs together. Hiro blushed and muttered a quick apology to Tadashi, but before the boy could even move a just a tad back, Tadashi reached over and placed an arm around Hiro's shoulder. Hiro froze and flushed red at the bold contact Tadashi displayed in class.

 

"Don't… I want you to stay like this with me…" was whispered so guilelessly that Hiro couldn't bring himself to look at Tadashi. He only complied when Tadashi brought his hand to the side of his head, pushing so that Hiro's head was on his shoulder. ' _T-this kinda feels like we're going out or something…_ ' Hiro thought.

 

"U-um, Tadashi…"

 

"Yeah?"

 

" I-if you let me lean on you like this, people will… Probably get the wrong idea…"

 

"Pff, I don't care. Besides who'd want to talk about the _nerd duo_?"

 

"People will! I don't want rumors about you being spread because of me!"

 

"It's alright, I don't mind."

 

"B-but…!"

 

"Hiro, if I can't say for myself what you feel back then, then you have no right to do the same with me right now," Tadashi replied.

 

Hesitantly Hiro whispered, "T-then… What do you feel… Right now, I mean."

 

Tadashi merely smiled at the boy before continuing to take notes on the lecture, leaving Hiro's question unanswered. The boy didn't know what to make of the silence his friend gave him so he sighed then continued to doodle more anime characters ( _"Isn't that the samurai guy who break dances when he fights?"_ ) and robots ( _"Oh, that's Honey Bee right?"_ ) in his notebook. It was at that point where Hiro began to think that either Tadashi never had a proper childhood or he's just fucking around with him because who doesn't know Mugen and Bumblebee?

 

After more scribbles of anime characters that Tadashi dubbed as " _Big eyebrow queen_ ", " _Short alchemy boy_ ", and, Hiro's favorite, " _Named after a ramen topping. This guy really believes it_ ", Hiro was having an uncontrollable giggle fit as they walked all the way to their shared lab to eat lunch. When the rest of the gang joined the two, who were sharing plates of sushi with a single pair of chopsticks while cracking jokes at one another and cuddling, they couldn't help but notice a more "lovey-dovey" feeling emitting from them as Fred says. To which Gogo replied with a "When are they never trying to get at each other?" and had proceeded to cock block them entirely. The group merrily ate lunch all together, helping one another with a few homework problems then discussed what new projects they should work on for the upcoming science fair that was the highlight event of SFIT before going to their own labs. The coordinator, the renowned Professor Callaghan, had created the theme, "Create something that would help people" and Hiro could tell Tadashi was spilling with ideas, unlike him who slacked off and needed something to excite him.

 

"You sure are quiet today. Not feeling any inspiration hitting?" Tadashi asked the boy who was currently lying down and staring at the ceiling while the sun set. Hiro hummed, not noticing the way Tadashi eyed his figure nor the way he licked his lips.

 

"Mmm, not really… To be honest… I'm itching for a bot fight…"

 

"Wow. Still participating in illegal things huh?"

 

"Yup hehe, I need to uphold my reign of course… No one in the gang can go since they all have homework too… Wait a minute! Hey, wanna come with me later?" Hiro sat up, fixing his legs in a crisscross fashion.

 

"…T-to watch you fight?" Tadashi was really trying to avoid looking at Hiro's direction for various ~~(erotic)~~ reasons.

 

"Yeah! It'll be a great and you'll see how savage my battle bot is! Plus I can't go unless someone comes with me. My parents are pretty strict about it too, heh."

 

"Why? I thought that you always manage to get away from pursuers."

 

"Well, now I do cause of my hoverboard and my parkour skills, but when the nerd squad first found me, I was getting beat up by this dude named Yama and his henchmen…"

 

' _First found me…? What is he implying…?_ ' Tadashi thought but decided to ask the more important question on his mind. He tried to picture Hiro bloody and bruised, oh how he would make his tormentors pay for that.

 

"Someone actually had the _gall_ to hurt you?" Hiro nodded, "Okay… I'll go. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go alone if you'll get hurt."

 

"Aww, you do care," Hiro grinned and Tadashi walked over to ruffle his hair.

 

"Of course I do, knucklehead. But um, Hiro, can I just ask you one thing?" Tadashi suddenly flushed and covered his mouth.

 

"What's up?" Hiro asked, curious at Tadashi's little mood swing.

 

"Why aren't you wearing shorts underneath your skirt?" It was Hiro's turn to redden with embarrassment and he immediately sat on his legs.

 

"B-because of my aesthetics!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Tadashi, you better take care of him or else you're gonna get a smack down!" Gogo yelled from the front door of the Tanaka residence.

 

"Don't worry! I wouldn't let anyone touch a hair on him!" Tadashi answered back before looking over at the boy, "You got everything you need?"

 

"Of course," Hiro raised his trusty robot in his hand and began walking in the cool night.

 

"Why didn't you change? It's much colder now, you dope."

 

"I only needed Megabot and the controller so it's fine!" Despite his words, Tadashi noticed the boy shivering.

 

"Here. I don't want you to catch a cold," Tadashi shuffled off his blazer and placed it on Hiro's shoulders.

 

"T-thank you…" Hiro blushed slightly and Tadashi beamed at his cuteness.

 

"So, where exactly is the fight?" Tadashi followed the boy, unused to being out so late, he's never been out so late after he regained consciousness. ' _But how is a 16 year old able to leave his house so easily at 9 PM? If it was me, I would put trackers on him_ ,' he thought.

 

"They're usually in the back alleys of San Fransokyo, you just gotta follow the dark paths and listen the roars of the crowd."

 

"Back alleys huh. You sure do get around at night if you know so much about the bad areas of town."

 

"Ooh, Tadashi. Inexperienced I see, want me to hold your hand?" Hiro jeered and the other snorted.

 

"Please, kid, I'm not a little baby like you. But really, you walk around pretty late, don't you?"

 

"Mmm… Well from what I remember, I've been a night traveler since…" Hiro trailed off, gnawing his bottom lip.

 

Tadashi raised a brow, "Since when?"

 

"Um, since I was ten…"

 

"Wow! That's pretty young Hiro! What did your parents say?"

 

"… Well…" Hiro paused and looked at his feet.

 

Noticing his uneasiness, Tadashi decided not to pry and would wait for Hiro to tell him himself, "Hey, you don't have to force yourself to say. Just tell me whenever alright?"

 

"…Alright," Hiro gave a small smile and Tadashi swore he saw tears in those beautiful eyes before Hiro wiped them away to smile brightly at him, "Anyways! Let's go! I can hear the crowd!"

 

Grabbing Tadashi by the hand, Hiro led him into the dark, underground world that the former had avoided since waking up. Tadashi was always too scared to stay out in the night but somehow, when he was with Hiro holding his hand like this, he felt that everything was going to be alright. He even felt happy, the boy's excitement hyping him up for no reason. With Hiro's guidance, the two maneuvered through the streets, turning corners and jumping over fences to get to the grungy lot where shady people loitered around and made the air smell of booze and tobacco. Some greeted the skirt clad boy with respect, much to Tadashi's surprise, whilst others huffed and spat on the floor when they saw the "King". Hiro gave no mind and only walked through the crowd of people, still leading Tadashi by the hand, and called out the referee.

 

"Ah, if it isn't Zero! Here to honor us with a battle or two?" a slim woman with tattoos and an eye patch made her way to Hiro, stroking his face. Tadashi grimaced, ' _How dare she touches him with her filthy, unworthy hands…_ '

 

"Yeah, bring on people who can actually whip up a fight though. I don't have time for small fry," Hiro said coolly, slapping her hand away. Tadashi looked down at his companion and was amused by his smug act, ' _Hot_.'

 

"Of course, your Highness. By the way, who's he? Your boyfriend?" she smiled wickedly and Hiro blushed.

 

"Stupid woman, it's none of your business."

 

"Ooh, spicy! For a cute, little boy, you sure are fierce. But alright, Zero, I'll get someone with enough balls to fight you," with that Hiro sat on the floor and patted the ground next to him.

 

"Sit here, Tadashi. Just relax and watch me kick some ass."

 

As Tadashi sat on the cold asphalt he only could only think, ' _He never denied the idea of me being his boyfriend_.'

 

. . .

 

After several victories and the usual abscond from the police, Hiro was certainly having the time of his life. And it was all thanks to Tadashi; he couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed the thrill of battle ( _"You were amazing, Hiro! That was the coolest thing I've even seen!"_ ) or laughed as he ran from the cops ( _"Don't laugh at me! Unlike you I can actually go to jail you know!"_ ). He even treated Hiro to some Korean BBQ for some dinner, Hiro grinned as he thought, ' _It's almost like we were out on a date._ ' He was just outside on the desolate sidewalk waiting for Tadashi to finish up paying and going to the rest room when he heard someone call out for him.

 

"Well, if it isn't Hiro. You were quite the Snow Queen in class today you know," Hiro studied the owner of the voice and realized it was the red-haired male who harassed him earlier minus his two snickering friends.

 

"Look, I don't even know you okay. I haven't ever spoke to you before, so just leave me alone."

 

"Aww, baby, why do you hafta be like that? I only wanted to take you out sometime, I'll even let you experience what alcohol tastes like," the man was grabbing him by the waist now, forcing him towards the alley between the buildings.

 

"Don't touch me!"

 

"Shh, it's alright, babe. I won't hurt a doll-face like you," he said as his hand started inching down Hiro's waist.

 

"I said don't fucking touch me, you fucking creep!" Hiro delivered a punch to the other's face, only to receive a slap in return.

 

"You bitch! Why do sluts like you always like making things so difficult?" He wrapped a sandpaper hand around Hiro's neck, lifting the boy against the wall, "This is your fault you know. All you had to do was be a nice boy."

 

Hiro gasped and tried to pry off the fingers around his neck, kicking his legs around when he felt another hand traveling up his thigh, "Ta...da…shi…"

 

The orphan squeezed his tear-coated eyes shut, the feeling of suffocation and air loss burning when, "Hiro!"

 

Tadashi ran straight for the red-haired man and tackled him down to the ground with every force he could muster. Hiro dropped to the floor, gasping for air as he heard Tadashi growl viciously and the sound of punches filling the air. The boy didn't know when the sounds of jabs stopped nor when Tadashi kneeled by his side and slowly stroked his back in order to calm him down. He only knew that he was crying in Tadashi's arms, repeating his name over and over again. Tadashi only shushed and hummed at him, letting him calm down at his own pace and when he finally did, he finally noticed the unconscious man lying on the floor and the blood running down Tadashi's nose and knuckles.  

 

"T-Tadashi… Y-you're…" Hiro placed his hand on Tadashi's face softly, worry in his eyes.

 

"It's okay, I'm okay. Don't worry Hiro, I'll always protect you," Tadashi painfully smiled and placed his own hand on Hiro's.

 

"I'm sorry, Tadashi. Because of me you're hurt…"

 

"Heh, please, that guy hits like a sissy… More importantly, let me see your neck," Hiro craned his neck, allowing Tadashi to inspect him.

 

"Does it look bad?"

 

"Nope, it looks alright to me. But it must've hurt, huh?," Hiro nodded and Tadashi paused, "Um, if you'd like, Hiro… I could kiss it better…"

 

It was a hushed whisper but even so, Hiro flushed with color and only nodded numbly. Tadashi gingerly placed his lips on Hiro's neck, breathing Hiro's scent in almost as if he was savoring it. Hiro shuddered and breathed out, Tadashi's name slipping out of his lips. This seemed to have encourage Tadashi since he pressed harder and became daring enough to begin sucking on the tender skin. Hiro moaned softly and at that, Tadashi forced himself to pull away before anything more intimate could happen. ' _There's always time for that kind of fun later…_ ' the Hamada thought as he took in the sight of a furiously blushing prodigy who was covering his mouth and staring up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

 

"Feel better now?" Tadashi chuckled as Hiro rapidly nodded. Then before the elder could even move, Hiro grabbed his face and pecked him daintily on the tip of his nose.

 

"A-Are you feeling better too, Tadashi?" Tadashi laughed at the boy's innocent gesture, ' _Too cute_ '.

 

"In more ways than you know, Hiro," Tadashi stood up and wiped off all the blood coating him before offering a hand to the boy, "C'mon, let's get you home."

 

The two walked in a comfortable silence, the occasional honks of faraway cars and chirping of crickets their moonlight sonata. They would bump into each other once in a while and laugh at the clumsiness of the other, laugh at how terribly in love they are with each other but are too scared to voice their feelings. But it was alright like this, they were happy, content. When they reached Hiro's house, it was a bit sad to say goodbye for the night, but also exciting to know that the next day they would see each other again. They hugged one another for an eternity that lasted 5 seconds then bid each other a good night and farewell. When Hiro silently made his way back up to his room, he noticed the _tings_ of small rocks hitting his window. He walked over to see Tadashi smiling up at him and so, he opened his window with, "Tadashi?"

 

"Hey, sorry, but I forgot to tell you something."

 

"Oh, really? What is it?"

 

 

_\--"T-then… What do you feel… Right now, I mean."--_

 

A pause. 

 

"I feel happy… So fucking happy… So please, always remain smiling...  _My dearest_."

 

In the golden moonlight, Hiro fell asleep with a smile on his face and the words his beloved echoing in his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doodoos cause i took a while : http://sta.sh/22g7kuf28nj0
> 
> Awwwwww yiiiisssssss, hella fluffy  
> So fluffy that clouds and sheep be jealous
> 
> But ohoho they are certainly getting somewhere wink wink  
> aND THEY'RE CERTAINLY STARTING TO THINK SOMETHING SCREAMS  
> AND THEY'RE REALLY THIRSTY FOR EACH OTHER LAUGHS INCOHERENTLY
> 
> But really guys, thank you so much for taking the time to read this and give kudos and comments  
> I really feel the love and support  
> I honestly didn't think this fic would be that loved  
> thank you so much ily all  
> AND AS ALWAYS, STAY TUNED--┌(┌^o^)┐


	5. Time With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know its been like a year or something since I last updated. In all honesty I lost the usb with all the files for the plot and stuff for the fic. I recently found it so I kinda just told myself "Eh fuck it" and decided to post this lol. Also I made up a fake city, Lonton, p much London and Boston. So think of it as East Coast USA ehehe I hope you guys enjoy!

Tadashi sighed and flopped onto his bed, his legs tired from rushing about in the café. Saturdays meant no school but instead, all work. It's not that he disliked helping Aunt Cass, he couldn't be more happier really, it was just the fact that the Lucky Cat was _always_ crowded during the weekends. The Hamada understood though, Aunt Cass's baked goods were like heaven-sent treats from the gods. ' _I should bring Hiro some on Monday_ ,' Tadashi thought as he wrapped himself with thin layers of blankets. He sighed in content as he almost drifted to slumber when a _PING_ pierced through the silence of his attic-room. With a groan, Tadashi frisked around for his phone and wondered who dared disturbed his peace.

 

[From: Gogo

XX/XX/XXXX; 12:32 A.M.

I know this is late but is it possible for you to stay with Hiro for a week at our place?]

 

Tadashi blinked and stared at those bright, electronically written words in the darkness of his room. The request seemed easy enough, but then again, he was Tadashi Hamada. The Tadashi Hamada who had the major hots for his best friend, Hiro Tanaka. And said friend's older sister just asked him to basically stay with the boy for a week in their residence. Alone. Together. Tadashi couldn't tell if he was just asleep and dreaming this up but a quick pinch to his forearm told him otherwise.

 

[To: Gogo

XX/XX/XXXX; 12:36 A.M.

Sure. Can I ask why though?]

 

[From: Gogo

XX/XX/XXXX; 12:37 A.M.

Some family stuff happened and we gotta go to Lonton for a week like right now. We can't really bring the kid either… For various reasons.]

 

"Familial problems? Then Hiro should go too, right?" Tadashi mumbled to himself.

 

[To: Gogo

XX/XX/XXXX; 12:39 A.M.

Oh, ok… What about your classes though? You can't leave just so suddenly like this.]

 

[From: Gogo

XX/XX/XXXX; 12:39 A.M.

I'm gonna e-mail my professors and ask some classmates to send over the notes they took and shit. Don't worry Hamada, I'll be okay.]

 

To: Gogo

XX/XX/XXXX; 12:40 A.M.

Then just a quick question, why me? The rest of the gang knew Hiro before I did so…]

 

He was just curious. Honest!

 

[From: Gogo

XX/XX/XXXX; 12:42 A.M.

Let's just say that Hiro likes you the best out of the group. We're leaving at 2 AM so just get here as early as possible tomorrow. Hiro's already asleep and will still most likely be when you get here so I'm leaving a spare key under the mat for you. I gotta finish packing so I'll text you later.]

 

[To: Gogo

XX/XX/XXXX; 12:42 A.M.

Oh ok! Night Gogo! Have a safe trip! :) ]

 

[From: Gogo

XX/XX/XXXX; 12:42 A.M.

G'night and make sure you take care of him, lover boy.]

 

Tadashi flushed at the term. ' _Is it really that obvious that I have a thing for Hiro?_ ' he thought to himself idly before remembering the day Hiro cross-dressed and how his friends had hollered and whooped when he admitted that Hiro was endearing. Oh how Honey and Fred gushed about them.

 

"Well it's not my fault Hiro is too cute…" Tadashi covered himself with blankets, thinking about the said boy. There was something that Tadashi thought was absolutely magnetic about Hiro. There was something about those raven locks, those caramel eyes, those bright smiles that always left Tadashi breathless. He couldn't quite pinpoint it but whenever Hiro looked at him and smiled, Tadashi could feel his heart squeeze. A fleeting bittersweet sting to his heart. 

 

"There's that pain again…" The same pain of forgetting his most precious person mixed with the happiness of a blooming love, "Now that I think about it… This happened before too… Always around Hiro…"

 

Tadashi sighed and groped around for his earphones, deciding that he should sleep rather than think about the pain. Rather than pain he wished to dream dreams of the tooth gapped smiles and the laughter. Dreams of heartfelt promises and swift kisses. Dreams of his unknown past that were uncannily similar to his present.

 

* * *

 

"Are you running away?" That sure caught Tadashi's attention. The youth looked behind him to see Aunt Cass leaning onto the door frame.

 

"Oh, hey Aunt Cass. And of course not, I was just asked a favor," Tadashi replied before looking back to his duffel bag and quickly packing a week-long supply of clothes.

 

"Hmm, so what's the rush then?"

 

"My friend, Leiko, she had to go to Lonton with her parents for some urgent family business and uh, she asked me to watch over her little brother for a while. And well, I just can't say no to that…"

 

"Well why don't you bring the poor boy here? We can feed him my famous hot wings and watch his face melt!"

 

"Heh, while that sounds fun, I think I'd rather just go to their house. I mean, it's sad enough that he was left behind without a notice. I don't wanna make it difficult for him by making him come here all of a sudden and stuff. I… I want him to be comfortable in his own home." Tadashi zipped up his bag and faced his guardian with a smile. Cass could only blink and grin knowingly at his sudden sincerity.

 

"Wow, you must really like this kid, huh?"

 

"W-WHAT?!"

 

"I knew it! Oh! Tell me what's he like! Is he cute? Is he short? Is he _way_ underage, because if he is Tadashi--"

 

"Aunt Cass, oh my God, please--"

 

"While I am proud that my college man finally found someone, if he is some tiny middle schooler then--"

 

"Aunt Cass, no _please_ \--"

 

"You better not do nasty things to him--"

 

"He's 16! And, and he's not some middle schooler or high schooler, Aunt Cass. He's in _college_. He's _been_ in college. He started when he was only 14 and _gosh_ , Aunt Cass, if you meet him you wouldn't expect all that intellect from this cute, tiny, sarcastic, little shit. He gets my ideas and even helps me improve them. He's only 16 and only this tall but Aunt Cass, I am in _love_ with this kid," Tadashi raked a hand through his hair and huffed from his rant, "I'm in love with him and I want to know more about him. I want to just spend hours just listening to his stories of bot fights or to his explanations on math theorems no one could ever solve. I just want to be there for him through thick and thin. I just… I just want to keep him smiling."

 

Cass smiled softly at Tadashi's feelings for the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You must really have it bad for him, huh?"

 

"You think?" Tadashi gave a sarcastic reply.

 

"Alright, alright. I'll get out of your hair now. But I demand a long hug from you if you're leaving me and Mochi for however long you're leaving," Cass opened her arms and Tadashi took the invitation, loving the motherly affection Cass always showered him with.

 

"Oh, Aunt Cass, could I also bring some sweets for him? I think he would really like your treats."

 

"Sweetie please, everyone likes my baked goods. And of course Tadashi, here let me go pack some and you go wait with your scooter."

 

With that, Cass rushed downstairs leaving Tadashi to head down towards the garage where his red Vespa was parked. After Cass came and shoved a ton of cakes and pastries into his bag, Tadashi sped uphill towards the Tanaka household. He was unsure if the loud thumps were just the sound of tires jumping over speed bumps or the drumming of his beating heart. He decided that it was probably both and accelerated through the morning streets, the thought of seeing Hiro filling him with excitement.

 

* * *

 

He shouldn't be nervous at all, what was there to be nervous about? This was Hiro he was talking about, the kid may be a little shit, but he was a _sweet_ little shit. Then again, Hiro had proved to be quite the pervert often with his incognitos and the occasional "that's what she said". He was a teenager after all, he was in that age where sex was in his mind once in a while. Tadashi gulped, there was always the possibility of Hiro having pubescent mood swings and lust overcoming him. What should Tadashi do then? He mentally slapped himself, ' _There's no way! What am I even thinking? It's just a nice week with Hiro, it'll be fine… It'll just be like a sleep over party between me and a really cute boy.. Welp can't back out now.._ '

 

"Alright… Here goes…" with shaky fingers, Tadashi keyed the lock open and pushed the door, revealing the familiar, cozy living room of the Tanaka household. Gulping, the youth crossed the borderline and stepped in, the warm aroma of apple pie and cinnamon incense drifting in the air, "What a comforting smell…"

 

Tadashi placed his belongings and luggage onto the coffee table in the center and sat on the maroon loveseat. He never felt so uncertain before, just what exactly was he supposed to do now? There were a few options of what to do really: Wait for Hiro to wake up and cook breakfast, lounge on the couch and watch TV, or explore the house and look for Hiro's baby pictures. Tadashi pored, he could be a housewife, a couch potato, or a major creep. It was probably irrational to be the latter two and so Tadashi stood up and made his way to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. But _maybe_ as he made his way to the kitchen, the Hamada could be a major creep and look at the family portraits hanging on the wall or sitting on tables. Just for a little while anyway. He stopped in front of a few frames that showed the marriage of the parents, a baby picture of Gogo building a tower with blocks, but what made Tadashi really stop was the family picture of Gogo wearing a middle school uniform with her parents on her sides.

 

"Where's Hiro? He's not here…" Tadashi whispered to himself as he inspected more photos. He raised a brow, the first picture that Hiro was in was his own graduation out of high school, "What the…? Why only now?"

 

Tadashi's musings were put to a halt when he suddenly heard shuffling noises from above followed by the spray of a shower. He looked once more at the pictures before heading over to the stove and putting on an apron. He decided to busy himself by cooking white rice, omelets, and fish all at the same time because wow, knowing your crush is taking a shower in the same house as you can be pretty distracting. He was doing real good at first, he thoroughly cleaned the rice and cooked the salmon well done in butter. But as Tadashi started dicing up some tomatoes, he could just picture Hiro in a steamy rain, slick and bare, and _ouch_ he just totally cut his finger. The Hamada internally screamed, all he was doing was cutting a fruit, he had done this before so many times with Cass. He studied his bleeding finger with a sigh and a grimace before his attention was stolen with a tiny squeak.

 

"Tadashi? W-What are you doing here?" Hiro asked tentatively.

 

Tadashi only turned to face the boy with a smile, "For this week, and this week only, I've been given the honor to babysit you."

 

"What? I'm not 10 anymore. Where's my family?"

 

"Lonton apparently, Gogo said there was some sort of family issue going on there," Tadashi shrugged and raised a brow at Hiro's troubled expression.

 

"O-oh! I see.."

 

"I do wonder why they didn't you.. You should've gone too."

 

"No, it's better off that I stay here. You can say I have a complicated relationship with the other side of the family," Tadashi could sense Hiro's uneasiness and decided not to pry any further.

 

"Anyways, I'll be your Nanny McPhee for the week so where's the cheer? Am I not welcomed here?"

 

"What? No, you know you're always welcomed here numb nuts. Wait, hey, are you bleeding?" Hiro pointed at Tadashi's sliced finger. Tadashi rolled his eyes.

 

"No, I just covered my finger in really dark ketchup. What do you think genius?"

 

"Dammit Tadashi, it was just a yes or no answer. Don't get all sarcastic on me… Here, lemme patch that shit up…" Hiro opened a drawer and pulled out antibacterial spray, a cotton, and a band aid.

 

"Wow, how odd. You're the one who usually gets hurt in lab time, how's that bruise by the way?" Tadashi gave Hiro his finger and let the boy work on it as they chatted away.

 

"S'fine. It'll take more than that to keep me down, y'know."

 

"Well, you should be more careful, I'd be pretty sad to see you hurt and stuff," Tadashi ruffled the boy's damp tufts of hair.

 

"Y-Yeah, well you should be careful too, you nerd. There, all done," then in a swift moment, Hiro pressed his lips on the bandaged wound, before moving away to throw the trash, leaving Tadashi in a stupor.

 

"Woah woah woah, hold on," he grabbed the back of Hiro's collar and pulled so he could face him, "What was that?"

 

"What? The kiss?"

 

"Yeah, the kiss."

 

"It's just… Well…" Hiro trailed off, red coloring his face.

 

"Go on…"

 

"That was just something someone I loved used to do to me. Whenever I got hurt I mean. I guess I just adopted the habit from him," Tadashi blinked.

 

" _Him_? You had a crush on a guy?"

 

"Yeah, uh… Is… Is that too weird?"

 

Tadashi just wanted to wrap his arms all over the teen, "Of course not!"

 

Maybe that sounded a bit _too_ excited, but how could Tadashi not be excited? He always thought that there was little to no chance with Hiro, but now, there was definitely hope that Hiro felt for Tadashi in the same way as the elder felt for him.

 

"Wow, you must be a real supporter of the gay agenda huh?" Hiro sneered.

 

"Of course I support them, how could I not? Besides," Tadashi turned back to the tomatoes on the cutting board, "I'm pretty sure I'm gay too."

 

"R-really?!" Tadashi would like to think that Hiro sounded a bit hopeful himself.

 

"Yep, I sure am."

 

"Do you… Do you happen to like anyone? At our school maybe?"

 

"Mmm, yeah actually. I'll tell you something if you want."

 

"What?!" Hiro leaned closer to him and Tadashi could just kiss him if he wanted to.

 

"I'm really into this cute but intelligent guy. He's really into robotics and stuff like us. He's the kind that can talk about servos and new types of robotics with me all day long and I'd never get tired of listening to him," Tadashi could almost see envy in Hiro's eyes.

 

"Do you think he likes you back?"

 

Tadashi shrugged before cracking eggs into a bowl, "Who knows? It's fine though, you're my best friend and that's more than all I need."

 

"…Thanks Tadashi… That really means a lot to me," Hiro hugged him from the back, feeling warmth mingling between them.

 

Coincidentally, their conversations were filled with magnetic bearing servos and soft robotics that breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 It became a late Sunday night in no time, leaving the two boys sitting on one of the couches in the isolated household. Hiro was watching a movie while Tadashi wrote away on his notebook and broke the comfortable silence between them with, "Hey, so…"

 

"Hmmm?" Hiro hummed as he continued to watch Netflix.

 

"Just out of curiosity, what are you planning to invent for Callaghan's science fair next month?"

 

"The science fair? Hmmm,  in all honesty, I'm at a loss. I can't really whip up any ideas that'll 'help people'," the boy scratched his head and sighed, "Have you come up with anything?"

 

"Actually yeah, I think I have a pretty good concept."

 

"Hit me."

 

"I was thinking… Baymax: The Robotic Nurse," Tadashi flipped a page and showed Hiro the notes he had written out.

 

"Let's see what we have here," Hiro paused the film and moved closer towards the Hamada to get a better view of the content on scribbled on the paper, "Wow, that robot looks like a giant marshmallow. What's the material for the skin, so to speak?"

 

"Well if you read, genius, you'll see it says right here that it's gonna be vinyl," Tadashi pointed at bullet points underneath the drawings of the bot.

 

"Hnn, titanium skeleton, over 10k medical procedures, defibrillators? Holy shit dude, you're gonna have to do some serious coding and saving up for these equip."

 

"I'm pretty sure I can handle the coding. Saving up on the other hand, well I can manage. So, got any tips and changes, Mr. Prodigy?"

 

"Well, for starters, a carbon fiber skeleton would be lighter… Use supercapacitors instead of litium ion… Hmm, what else… Oh! Oh, dude, you should totally program him to give the patient candy or gummy bears after the treatment and all that! That'd be so amazing."

 

"Wow, you should've seen the change of your emotions. You were serious and mature at first, then all of a sudden you turn into a peppy first-grader," Tadashi laughed and reached over to ruffle Hiro's hair.

 

"Wha-! Hey! Anyways, if you need help to get parts and such, you can say I got connections," Hiro winked and snapped his fingers, causing a few chuckles erupting from Tadashi.

 

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

 

"So let me ask now, why a robotic nurse? I mean, that totally sounds like you and all, but what inspired you to create Baymax?"

 

Tadashi stared at Hiro, a warm smile spreading across his face, "It's a secret, ehehe."

 

"Aw what! Come on, Tadashi, spill it! It might help me think of something!"

 

"Alright, alright, fine… I thought of a person who's precious to me. I… wanted to create something that would be able to heal and protect them... You can go ahead and laugh if you want, but that's all I thought about."

 

"Bonehead… Why would I laugh at you for something like that? Your feelings aren't something I would ever laugh at," Hiro gave a small smile while his words left Tadashi speechless.

 

"Bonehead?"

 

"Oh, don't think of that as an insult or anything. It's more of an endearment, honestly," Hiro stood up and turned off the TV before stretching, "I'm gonna go knock out now. Um, feel free to sleep whenever you feel like it. I'll see you tomorrow, night Tadashi."

 

"Sure, good night Hiro."

 

Tadashi watched as Hiro make his way to the staircase, his mind still processing and hesitating to ask where Hiro had heard the word from. Against his instincts, Tadashi reluctantly accepted that the term was definitely still used, despite how uncommon people say it. Perhaps he wasn't ready to move on from his childhood sweetheart yet, whoever it might be. Perhaps he wanted to see Hiro as that person, to believe in the mysticism of fate. The more he thought about it, the more possible it seemed. But in the end, he could only make assumptions based off his dreams and scattered memories. There really are strong hints that Hiro could be the one but none are concrete. He has no real tangible evidence to state his claims.

 

Sighing, Tadashi closed his notebook and laid on the makeshift bed of a couch, an arm over his eyes. His head started to ache and his chest felt heavy. Between planning the specs on Baymax and dealing with his feelings like a lovestruck damsel, Tadashi felt like this would be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Hidashi Hell :)
> 
> And so today we learned that Tadashi is a romantic creep and Hiro has family issues. What's next? idk jk i totally kno

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah there it is. Sorry if some parts didn't really make sense. Esp that part with Aunt Cass... I mean it's 2030 there??? The laws gotta have changed better or something... Like double adoption... I mean yeah??????? i'M REALLY GOMEN IF IT'S CONFUSING BUT YEAH I JUST HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR-- ANY CORRECTIONS, REVIEWS, OR KUDOS ARE ACCEPTED WITH MUCH LOVE -- THANKS FOR READING-- STAY TUNED--┌(┌^o^)┐


End file.
